


How Arrow should have ended

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack, Gen, Humor, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Crack fic about the ending of season four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a set of YouTube videos called ‘how it should have ended’ It is purely a crack fic and is meant to be humorous, so don’t take it too seriously.

“Could you give us a minute?” Felicity asked the others.

“Are you crazy woman? The world is about to get nuked and you want a minute with this guy!?” Curtis demand incredulously.

Without waiting for a response, Curtis rushed forward and pushed cooper out of the chair. Almost instantly, he died.

“Now let’s get to work!” Curtis shouted.

Fast forward

“You magic doesn’t work on me anymore.” Oliver announced.

Damien Darhk stared at him before waving his hands. A car was suddenly lifted up and tackled Oliver. The crowd gasped, staring in shock at what had just happened to their hero.

“So…I guess this means I win.” Darhk grinned.

But how Arrow season four REALLY should have ended…

Iron Heights prison

“Now where was I? Oh yes,” Darhk said as he turned towards Laurel with an arrow in his hand, “I want you to give your father a message. I want you to tell him-”

Before Darhk could finish, a blue portal suddenly appeared with a roar. Darhk turned towards it before a red blur shot out of the portal and punched him in the face. He dropped the arrow as he went flying at a dangerous speed. He slammed into the wall and cried out in pain as he felt every bone in his body break.

“So…did I get here in time?” Barry asked.

“…and that how, instead of using my ability to time travel to selfishly save my mom, I used it to save Laurel Lance.” Barry explained as he sat across from Superman and Batman in a booth at some diner.

“What about Hive?” Superman asked.

“Oh, Oliver and the others took care of that. Oliver tortured Andy and got it out of them and they stormed Hive headquarters and everyone was arrested.” Barry explained.

“So no nuclear apocalypse? That’s…that really lame.” Batman told him.

“Well it’s better than hope being the solution isn’t it?” Barry snapped.

“Yeah but it seems so…anti-climactic.” Superman complained.

“Oh shut up. You two can go Earth-2.” Barry stood up before speeding away.

“He’s got quite a temper.” Superman noted.

“I’m Batman.” Batman said randomly.


End file.
